


ADHP 幸运药水

by Katherinabell



Series: 智者与勇士 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Summary: 与你相爱，相差不过一口幸福药水。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: 智者与勇士 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849594
Kudos: 4





	ADHP 幸运药水

**Author's Note:**

> 与你相爱，相差不过一口幸福药水。

哈利第一次服用幸运药水是在六年级的一个深夜，为了从斯莱格霍恩口中挖出魂器的秘密。然而在之后的十年，他都没有机会享受那种尤有神助的美妙感。  
或者说随着哈利的年长，他见证了世间如蛛网一般错综复杂的人际关系和牵连无数的历史难题，他不再相信“幸运”能够带给他真正的答案。在“救世主”的光环和责任下，哈利愈发沉稳持重，愈发不苟言笑，甚至赫敏和罗恩都在哈利过于冷静的目光下有些不自在。  
拿罗恩的话来讲，哈利把自己活成邓布利多的翻版。而洞悉一切的赫敏只能发出一声长叹，她明白她的挚友心间有一个不曾打开的结，然而大战之后的清算和收尾过于来势汹汹，根本没有给他解开心结的时间，搁置的心结冰封哈利与他人交心的可能。赫敏一边心疼着形单影只的哈利，一边想着，或许这一次多一点“幸运”，一切就能迎刃而解。  
所以在哈利二十七岁生日那天，他收到来自韦斯莱夫妇的生日礼物：一瓶福灵剂以及一张纸条“好好使用它”。  
哈利瞧着罗恩潦草的字迹，突然想起多年前曾收到的那张相似的纸条，那是邓布利多第一次写给他的消息，将他父亲的隐身衣还给他。  
一种久违的冲动突然涌上心头，对霍格沃茨以及对已故校长的思念让他鼻腔发酸，旧地重游的渴望让他心头发颤，握在手中的福灵剂隐隐发烫，灼热的温度顺着手心一直燃到心底。  
哈利熟练的打开水晶瓶，诱人的金黄色液体欢快地摇晃着，偶尔一抹亮色闪过，仿佛邓布利多金色镜框的反光，哈利被诱惑了，他轻轻抿了一口。  
一股无比振奋的感觉流向全身，仿佛灵光一闪，哈利就有了一个计划。  
他想去见那个藏在他心底的影子，哪怕是与厄里斯魔镜中虚无缥缈的幻影遥遥相望，哪怕是披着隐身衣在校长办公室静静地看着那幅沉睡的画像，哪怕是沿着霍格沃茨空荡的走廊穿梭，怀念当年追随那人前行的脚步……  
他如此迫不及待，心中燃起的火苗甚至让他无法忍受魔法部为“救世主”准备的中规中矩、毫无特色的生日宴，他甚至不明白自己为什么不早一点想到，他不明白自己为什么蹉跎这么久，他不明白自己为什么没有鼓足勇气去讨要那声缺席已久的生日祝福。  
往日的顾虑在此刻一扫而光，他几乎压不住心底的雀跃，他迅速翻找出压在箱底的隐身衣，在没有任何人能够阻挡他计划之前，披上黑夜的斗篷，逃离凡世喧嚣而无聊的应酬。  
想想吧，那些魔法部蠢货带着虚伪的假笑推开他的房门，但是生日祝福还没有说出口，堆砌的笑容就被惊愕取替，随后退出房间、匆忙寻找那个缺席的主角，心中懊恼失去一个能和“救世主”一起蹭头条的机会……  
久违的恶作剧让哈利憋不住想笑，他举起魔杖召唤来飞天扫帚，跨上扫帚从窗户一跃而出，仿佛一个终于回归自由的小鸟，夏日微醺的晚风吹拂着他的头发，飞翔的快感摄住他的心，一声在疾驰的风中变调的 “哇哦”在夜晚回荡。  
打在脸颊上的疾风剥去哈利的冷静和谨慎，现在的哈利不需要谨慎，他可以尽情放纵自己，因为今夜他是世界上最幸运的人，他总是走在正确的道路上，不会有任何人挡在他和他的目的地之间。

在假期中沉睡的霍格沃茨如此寂静和安详，一种回家的安心感让哈利几乎落泪，在模糊的视线中，霍格沃茨高耸的塔楼仿佛在向他招手，没错就是校长室所在的位置，隐隐约约的灯火从虚掩的窗口透出亮光来，在整片漆黑之中那般显眼，又那样诱人，哈利恨不得顾不上霍格沃茨的防护魔法，像扑火的飞蛾一般无怨无悔地冲过去。  
哈利终于停下来，深深吸入霍格沃茨的气息，大步流星地走向校门。  
今夜，他不需要隐藏，今夜，他所渴望的一切都向他展开。  
毫不意外，霍格沃茨的大门徐徐打开，哈利大踏步地向前走去，他无需犹豫地顺着福灵剂的指引，闪身进入打开虚掩的大门，沿着新建的走廊前行。  
魔杖无需召唤就如同火把般亮起，走廊两侧的画像都陷入深深的沉睡，没有谁突然发觉一个太过受欢迎的“闯入者”，从而用欢呼打断哈利的“夜游”与“探险”，记忆如同活点地图一般展开，跳过放假休息的搞怪台阶，绕过兴致勃勃的皮皮鬼，路过一间间空无一人的教室，直到在一排闪亮的名字处停了下来。  
曾经这里摆放着无数陈旧的奖杯，哈利曾在这里找到过汤姆·里德尔在霍格沃茨念书的痕迹，然而那些已经沦为历史，现在这条长廊已经成为霍格沃茨大战纪念墙，所有为打败黑魔王而丧生的勇者都在这里沉睡。  
熟悉的名字伴随着记忆中的脸庞在哈利脑海中重现，莱姆斯，唐克斯，科林，乔治……  
无限拉长的死亡名单如同滚幕一般划过，哈利静默了片刻，将最高的崇敬留给他们。数年来的洗礼已经让哈利不再脆弱，不是他不再悲伤，只是他将更多悲悯留给幸存者。  
他不会忘记邓布利多的话：“不要怜悯死者，怜悯活人，怜悯那些生活中没有爱的人。”  
他仰起头，循着那些如银河般闪烁的名字，寻找到中心那最为灿烂的那个——  
阿不思·邓布利多。  
哈利平视着那众星拱月的名字，他熟悉那里每一道刻痕，在经历过最后一战的最初几年，他曾无数次逃避到这里来，一遍一遍抚摸那串冰冷的字母，渴望那个人的陪伴和指引。那时尚不成熟的哈利，只能在阿不思·邓布利多的光辉下暗淡无光，即挣扎着渴望逃出那人无处不在的影响，又绝望得期许一丝永不可能的爱的回应。  
然而如今的哈利已不需要再仰望往日遥不可及的名字，他的功绩已经与那人紧紧地捆绑在一起，他从他的追随者蜕变成他的继任者，他与他的名字将在史书上并立。  
哈利情不自禁地顺着刻痕描摹着，心口默念着：邓布利多教授，我现在可以称呼您为“阿不思”吗？  
在哈利完成最后一个字母，突然间，一道暗门凭空出现。

哈利吃惊地打量着这道与邓布利多办公室一般无二的门，幸运药水的指引愈发强烈，他要打开这扇门，他所渴求的一切都有最终的答案。突如其来的喜悦让他手指发颤，但他到底扭动把手，推开吱嘎作响的门。  
火焰突然燃起，照亮封闭的房间，踏入这里，哈利觉得仿佛时光倒流，他回到邓布利多的校长办公室，一排一排历代校长的空画像陈列在墙上，叮当作响的银器满满地摆在墙边的桌子上，整齐的书陈放在书架上，露出一丝缝隙的柜门露出冥想盆银色的反光，甚至哈利往日拜访就坐的小椅子也保留无误……  
哈利感叹着麦格校长的细心，除了她没有人能复原这一切。  
然而那神神秘秘的银器吸引哈利的注意力，邓布利多在生前从未向哈利解释过这些昂贵而精密的银器的用途，但是凭借哈利多年的傲罗经验，他可以辨别出某几种银器。其中一个蛇头咬着蛇尾的奇怪造型让哈利好奇地拾起——不是哈利失去傲罗的谨慎，而是福灵剂的反应如此强烈，仿佛他毕生所渴望的一切都封存在这里，他能感觉到他的心跳加速，血液加快，他将那圆环放在唇边一吻。  
蛇头与蛇尾疯狂地旋转起来，无尽的白雾从缺口中喷溅出来，雾蒙蒙地蒙蔽了一切，哈利快走几步，突然眼前的视野清晰起来，他瞧见窗边那个身影，没错，是他！  
哈利努力眨着眼睛，控制着自己冲过去的渴望，他试探地唤道：“教授？邓布利多教授？……阿不思？！”  
阿不思·邓布利背对着哈利，气冲冲的斯内普从阴影中闪身，横冲直撞地从哈利身上穿了过去。  
毫发无损的哈利确定，这是一段场景再现。  
阿不思在屋内踱步，叹息一声，无助地跌坐在椅子上，低声喃喃道：“他（斯内普）说我养着哈利像一头待宰的猪。”  
哈利凝视着痛苦的邓布利多，心中柔软的某处仿佛被重锤击中，他想告诉那个脆弱的老人，那只是斯内普口中尖锐的讥讽，与真相毫不相干。  
“这不是真的，我知道你爱他。”突然身后传来一个与阿不思一般无二的声音，哈利惊讶地回头瞧去，邓布利多的画像在打开的帘幕后说道。  
“我当然爱他。”邓布利多叹息道，“我爱他爱得发疯，我都不敢想象，如果我在他身后死去，我想我一定会抛弃整个世界去复活他，就像梅林全力复活亚瑟王一样，他就是我的亚瑟。可是我不能这么做……”  
“是的，你不能放弃毁灭伏地魔的计划。”  
“我不能，”邓布利多异常冷静地承认道，“我只能让我的死亡保证计划如期进行下去，直到迎来最后的和平。”  
画像与邓布利多都沉默了片刻，直到画像仿佛自言自语一般说道：“哈利会很难过的，他全心全意地爱着你，我知道他爱你。”  
邓布利多平静的表情露出一丝裂痕，他将脸埋在手心里，破碎而绝望的声音从指缝中传来：“不，我不希望他把爱放在我这么一个老头子身上，他不应该爱我，他应该恨我。他应该恨我将他推到这个位置上，他应该恨我把谜题都留给他一个人探索，他应该恨我如此理智地将他留给死亡。”  
“哈利不一定会死去，你有一个计划，我知道你有一个计划。”  
“是啊，我自愿放弃生的希望，我自愿献祭给死神，只希望我能留给他一层莉莉那样爱的保护，但这不够，这远远不够……”  
邓布利多抬起头望着格兰芬多塔的方向，他知道他心上的小王子正在酣眠，他嘴角微微翘起，露出一个不易察觉的笑容：“我希望你能看着他安稳得成长，我希望你能听到麦格给你念预言家日报上他的最新消息，我希望你能祝他每一个生日快乐，我希望你能碰到顽皮的小波特被拉到校长室训话，我希望你能远远得陪伴他，祝福他……”  
邓布利多的嗓音沙哑了，又是一阵沉默。  
画像突然叹息道：“太晚了。”  
邓布利多接道：“是呀，太晚了。”  
“如果能再早半个世纪，如果能在戈德里克山谷的那个夏日……”  
“如果敲开门的人是他……”邓布利多随之呢喃，却突然间停下未尽之词。  
邓布利多对上画像当中与他一般无二的那双蓝眼睛，隐秘的心事一览无遗。  
未尽之言悬在舌尖，但是画像与本人都心知肚明——如果当真早相识半个世纪，如果在戈德里克山谷那个夏日敲开邓布利多家房门的人是哈利，或许早就没有格林德沃什么事了。

哈利痴痴地望着邓布利多的幻影，直到银器中的白雾消散殆尽，回忆中的场景破碎，露出原始的景象。  
哈利呆立在中央，邓布利多与画像的对话在他耳边回响。  
邓布利多爱他，邓布利多当然爱他，哪怕外面腥风血雨，邓布利多只愿被捧在手心里的他能独享安乐，哪怕命运注定他是要死去的祭品，邓布利多高大的身影依旧挡在死神面前一步不退，只要邓布利多还活着，他不会允许哈利赴死。  
哪怕在被追杀那一年哈利对邓布利多燃起不满与恨意，这都是邓布利多安排与默许的，只为了能让哈利尽快走出前人的阴影，邓布利多甚至没有忘记哈利生日的孤独，为他预定了余生的“生日快乐”……  
哈利闭上眼睛，眼底灼热的“岩浆”在翻滚，沿着眼角细微的裂缝缓缓溢出。

紧闭的门突然打开，哈利仓皇地擦干眼角，回头望见麦格教授严肃的面孔。  
“哈利，我没想到你今天会来。”麦格教授说道。  
哈利低声答道：“我也没想到，我想见一见邓布利多教授。”  
麦格教授的表情突然很奇怪，她眼中似乎含着某种悲悯和同情，片刻她叹息一声道：“来吧，他等你许久了。”  
哈利有些跌跌撞撞地随着麦格教授离开这间尘封的密室，走上通往八楼的走廊，两人在滴水石兽面前停了下来，哈利吸了一口气，肯定地说道：“邓布利多。”  
果然石兽向两边划开，让开通往校长室的扶梯，麦格教授拍了拍哈利的肩膀，示意他自己一个人上去。  
一切如常，校长室比邓布利多的办公室多了一些麦格教授特有的装饰，历代霍格沃茨校长都在画像中安眠，除了邓布利多。  
再次碰上那双蓝眼睛，哈利心几乎停止了跳动。  
“生日快乐，哈利。”邓布利多微笑道，邓布利多敏锐的目光很快发现哈利手中小银器，他惊讶得微张嘴巴，半晌，轻声说道：“原来你发现了。”  
被戳穿的哈利垂下眸子，低声说道：“对不起。”  
哈利不知道自己在为什么而道歉。或许在为自己十年都不曾来见邓布利多的画像，或许为自己窥见了邓布利多心底最大的秘密，或许为自己心底不肯打开的心结，然而……  
“无需道歉，我的孩子，”邓布利多平静地答道，“我对你的爱，从来都不是羞于启齿的。”  
哈利脸颊不可抑制得通红，但是他依旧坚定地抬起头，对上邓布利多的视线：“我也爱你，阿不思。”  
“我知道，”邓布利多眨着眼睛俏皮地说道，“你曾经站在那里告诉我，你彻头彻尾是我的人。”  
“如果您当年能告诉我，您爱我，我……”哈利有些迟疑地说道。  
邓布利多叹息道：“哈利，请原谅一个老头子常犯的错误，他总是低估自己对年轻人的影响……”  
“不，阿不思，你没有错，”哈利突然打断邓布利多的话，他紧握着手中的银器，心中愈发坚定，“只是我的‘幸运’来的太晚了。”  
与你相爱，相差不过一口幸福药水。


End file.
